


Just a little brighter.

by ExtravagantFeeling



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/F, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtravagantFeeling/pseuds/ExtravagantFeeling
Summary: Arisa has a special gift for Kasumi for bringing so much love and joy to her this year. Little did she know Kasumi also had gift for her as well.
Relationships: Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Just a little brighter.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Resident_NEET](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resident_NEET/gifts).



> Hi NEET. I wrote this fic for you since you wrote so many great KasuAris fics this year that I felt you deserved a break from carrying this ship all year. Thank you for getting me into fic writing and even beta reading my grammatical mess earlier this year. I hope you have nice holiday. Bye for now.

Arisa awoke on Christmas morning to a pleasant scent and pair of arms wrapped comfortably around her chest. The source of both of course being Kasumi. Yesterday was day one of Popping Party two-day Christmas party extravaganza. The group decided to kick off festive celebrations at Arisa’s house on Christmas eve where they had a nabe party along with board games. On Christmas day they decided to do present exchanges as well as a movie marathon with KFC at Kasumi’s house. 

When it was time for party one to come to an end everyone got up to get ready to leave except for Kasumi who insisted it would be better for her to stay the night as she needed to recharge her “Arisa battery.” 

“What do you mean recharge your battery? You’ve been stuck to me all day already.” Arisa protested while Tae, Rimi and Saaya laughed. 

“But it isn’t enough! And look you already have my pajamas laid out on your bed” Kasumi said as she gestured to the extra pair of star patterned pajamas lying neatly next to Arisa’s. 

“Arisaaaaa, were you expecting me to stay the night?” Kasumi cooed smugly as she picked up the pajamas and twirled around in circles. 

“What do you mean!?!? OF COURSE NOT! They were put out there by accident. If I actually wanted you to stayover, I would have laid out a futon for you” Arisa replied with her flimsy excuse while face turned redder by the second. 

“What do you mean? We always share a bed anyway” Kasumi responded nonchalantly while Saya Tae and Rimi continued laughing at the comedy routine unfolding before them. 

Arisa’s face turned crimson with that response. She was flustered and thinking of ways to scold Kasumi when Tae turned to her with a deadpan look as she bowed towards to her. 

“Arisa, it seems you have already ascended the stairs of adulthood. Please guide me so I too can reach such heights” 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE DON’T DO ANYTHING!!!” Arisa yelled reflexively. 

“But Arisa we do lots of things, such as...” Kasumi began to spoke but Arisa cut her off. 

“STOP STOP STOP, please don’t cause anymore misunderstandings” Arisa pleaded as she dropped to the floor finally imploding. 

Saaya, Rimi and Tae giggled at Kasumi and Arisa as they said their goodbyes and see you tomorrows, leaving a half functioning Arisa to Kasumi who was rolling her up in in a blanket and hugging her like a piece of seaweed on sushi. It took another thirty minutes before Arisa came back to her senses and was able to take a bath and prepare for bedtime. 

\- 

Arisa smiled to herself as she looked down at the girl hugging her tightly, she caused her so many headaches not to mention countless mini heart attacks but in the end she loved her all the same. Arisa felt Kasumi’s heartbeat through her own as she gently wrapped her arms around Kasumi as well pulling her into a warm embrace. This was the year of so many life changing events and the catalyst to all of them was Kasumi. From being able to go back to school, rediscovering her love for the piano, eating lunch with new friends and even forming a band. All of this was made possible because of Kasumi. Arisa thought about all the countless times that Kasumi made her day just a little brighter, from jump hugging her from behind even through her continued protests, flashing a smile and peace sign when she nailed her guitar solo or even her adorable exhausted sleeping face after a live. Everyday spent with Kasumi was such a blessing. 

“Merry Christmas Kasumi.” Arisa whispered as she began to stroke her hair. “Thank you for coming into my life.” 

“Mmmm, anytime Arisa” Kasumi somehow responded, startling Arisa as she was almost 100% sure that Kasumi was still asleep. 

Arisa continued speaking honestly and from the heart “I hope this is the first of many Christmas's we spend together.” 

“Hmmmmm? We can spend every Christmas from now until we die if you want” Kasumi responded groggily still half asleep but starting to come too. 

Arisa laughed a little as she responded “You know what, I might just take you up on that offer. As long as it comes with a little less teasing.” 

"No can do Arisa, it’s a full package deal, no splitting for any reason” Kasumi responded while nuzzling her face into Arisa’s chest. 

“I thought that might be the case” Arisa said with a small sigh “but I thought it wouldn’t hurt to ask” 

“Eheheh, you know you love me, teasing and all” Kasumi responded with a grin and she raised her head to give Arisa a kiss on the cheek. 

Arisa blushed as she felt the warm sensation against her cheek. Kasumi was right, of course she loved her, how could she not when she brought so much joy and happiness into her life. Reaching into draw in her bedside table Arisa pulled out the small brown paper package tied in string that she has been expertly hiding for the last two weeks. 

“Here, this is for you” Arisa said while passing the parcel to Kasumi. 

Kasumi’s face lit up like decorative Christmas lights. “FOR ME?? WHAT IS IT??” Kasumi said excitedly. “Can I open it now or should I wait till we go to my place for the present exchange?” 

“You can open it now” Arisa said with a blush. “I have a gift for you then as well, but this one is your special girlfriend gift” Arisa continued while hiding her face. 

“AWWW ARISAAAAA!!!!!!!!, THANK YOU SO MUCH” Kasumi yelled excitedly hugging Arisa even more tightly. 

Kasumi hastily untied the string holding her present together to unveil a photo frame decorated with little yellow stars and the letter K+A stuck on top. On the photo Kasumi found a picture of herself and Arisa in the basement. The Kasumi in the picture was sleeping peacefully in Arisa’s lap while Arisa had taken a selfie with a big smile. 

“Got you” Arisa said while hiding her face. “Now you have to see what a goofy face you have when you’re sleeping.” 

Kasumi responded to that with a tackle hug “I love it Arisa, thank you so much. I’ll make sure to put it on bedside table to a look at it before school, after school, before I sleep, when I wake up and whenever I can all day every day!” 

“I'm glad you like it” Arisa responding with a small smile and a hug of her own. 

Suddenly Kasumi exclaimed “BUT WAIT A SEC, I DON’T HAVE A SPECIAL GIRLFRIEND GIFT FOR YOU....” 

Then Arisa saw as Kasumi face of shock turned into a mischievous grin. 

“On second thoughts” Kasumi said as she licked her lips. “Maybe I do.” 

With that Kasumi suddenly climbed on top of Arisa and started to passionately make out with her. 

Through the small gaps of Kasumi relentless assault Arisa managed to squeak out the word “wait... if we do this now we’re going be late for the party at your house...” 

Kasumi shrugged, “Aa-chan can let them in, now hush. It’s time for your special girlfriend gift.”

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRITSMAS EVERYBODY! I hope you have a safe and happy holiday! If you enjoyed this fic feel free to leave comment and a kudos. If you wanna poke me and talk about Kasumi X Arisa find me on twitter @Skybludestiny. Bye for now.


End file.
